Brain
The Brain is the intelligent megalomaniac mouse that harbors a long-lasting desire to take over the world. He is often annoyed by Pinky's silliness and often thought of complicated plans to take over the world. However, he notes that since he was really smart, that he could make the world a better place. In “You'll Never Eat Food Pellets In This Town Again”, Brain has a wife named Sheila who apparently plays Billie. However, this episode was non-canonical and was meant to joke on the WB's petty executives. Brain is heavily based on Orson Welles, in both how he speaks and how he looks. At one point he even tried to copy Orson's infamous radio telling of War of the Worlds. Character Information Though he is extremely intelligent, he often misses a fatal flaw or makes a small mistake that causes the plan to completely fail. Though he never admits fault and blames Pinky for his failed attempts at world domination, he genuinely cares for him at times. There are a few occasions that have been completely out of his control reasons why his plans don't work. The closest he ever got to world domination was the Christmas special, he had managed to use Santa to deliver mind control dolls to every home in the world, however when he was about to give the signal through the dolls the spirit of Christmas overtook him and instead ordered the world to have a merry Christmas. In Wakko's Wish, he fulfills his desire to rule the world (or at least be in charge of part of it) by being the prime minister. In the end, he plans to take over the world in the sequel. However, there was no sequel to the film. Personality Brain is short-tempered, rude, bitter, angry, sarcastic and deadpan, but he has a soft and tender heart. He often gets aggravated at Pinky and says he's going to have to hurt him if he doesn't stop. Brain was based off of famous actor Orson Welles. Appearance He is usually seen with a scowl on his face. He has white fur and pinky eyes, and a crooked tail. Why does he always fail to take over the world? All of Brain's attempts to take over the world fail. There is more than one reason for this. Sometimes, he realizes a flaw in his plan that he should have realized earlier, such as in “Opportunity Knox”, where he forgot that gold is extremely heavy. Other times, Pinky screws things up, such as in “Brain Meets Brawn”, when he apologized to Brain after making a mistake. On other occasions, it's neither one of them, but something else that causes him to fail. Gallery Brain Noir.jpg Brain Hates Snowball.jpg BrainSnowball.jpg Billie with Brain.png Napolean brainaparte - pondering.png A Pinky and the Brain Christmas.png Napoleon Brainaparte.png Brainania.png Brainstem.jpg PortalBrain.jpg Brain Beast.jpg Sigmund Freud.jpg Elmyra, one of the dumbest girls you'll ever meet.jpg|"I deeply resent this." Opportunity Knox.jpg Hades.jpg Horse.jpg Face-down.jpg Brinky.jpg Hoop schemes.jpg Face rape.jpg|As Jean Claude Brain Bad Temper.jpg Cheesehead.jpg Cheesehead 2.jpg Brain.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mice